


[Podfic] voglio sentirti

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armor Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Breathplay, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "voglio sentirti," by lackluster_lexicon.Steve returns to Stark Tower ten months after leaving Tony in Siberia.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 - Square T5: Abandonment Issues.





	[Podfic] voglio sentirti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lackluster_lexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [voglio sentirti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372709) by [lackluster_lexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/pseuds/lackluster_lexicon). 



> HUGE thanks to lackluster_lexicon for giving me permission to podfic their breathtaking, layered, superbly readable story; I love it a whole lot, and I swear I tried my best to do it justice.
> 
> Music is borrowed from "Ain't No Sunshine (Epic Trailer Version)," by Alih Jey and J2.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.  
](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rdz181zg4hzdz9j/voglio_sentirti.mp3/file)

33:04 || 63 MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm certainly open to requests. :)
> 
> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
